User blog:Golden8King/And yet another SSB5 Newcomers Blog!
So, it finally happens. Here's yet another part of my SSB5 Newcomers blogs. As always keep in mind that these are only ideas I like to throw in as a little "option". It's not certain who will make the final cut. So let's start out with our (mostly) non-Mario/Zelda/Pokémon characters blog! 'Nabbit' Yeah, so let's start out my non-Mario/Zelda/Pokémon character blog with a Mario character .... why the hell not, right? Look, I can't influence when what kind of ideas come. And this is just a too cool idea to pass. Now let me just say that I view Nabbit as the "next Rosalina". Just like her, Nabbit too has become quite popular since his debut in NSMBU. Even enough to become playable in New Super Luigi U and Mario Golf World Tour. Plus, he has made appearances in Smash Bros. and Mario Party, too. There's no telling what he does next but one thing's for sure (at least in my eyes): His future is bright (unless the entire Mario franchise dies faster than you can say "It's a-me, Mario!"). So, Nabbit is a fast character. His running speed can tie the likes of Captain Falcon. This is, of course, seeing how he's a thief. He uses his heavy bag to attack but also can use his fists. With his heavy bag, it's very easy to launch his opponents. As a thief, Nabbit can use many elements from the classic Super Mario Bros. titles in rather unique ways. May it be simple blocks over Super Mushrooms to Chain Chomps For example, Nabbit consumes Super Mushrooms for his Up Smash: He becomes bigger for a moment, launching opponents above him higher into the air. Or activates a P Switch for his Down Aerial. But what's most important (and especially developed ;) ) are the Special Moves: Neutral B: Nabbit's Neutral B is the most .... eh .... "special" of his Special Moves (maybe even in his entire moveset): Nabbit can catch any projectile in his bag, absorbing it and regaining a bit of health. But it's also able to trap an opponent in the bag. Upon releasing the character again, Nabbit can use the Special Move his victim used just before (s)he was caught by him. You know, similar to Kirby but not limited to the character's Neutral B. It can also be a Side B, Up B or Down B. In order to get rid of the move again, Nabbit has to perform a Down Taunt. Side B: Nabbit's Side B has him jump into a Warp Pipe. Another Warp Pipe appears in the direction the control stick is held at that time. Nabbit reappears out of the second pipe a few moments after he jumped into the other pipe. This move can be used as a recovery move. Opponents are damaged by the surfacing pipes or by jumping onto the pipes as a''' Piranha Plant''' appears out of them when another fighter comes too close to the pipe. ' Up B': Nabbit grabs a Blue Baby Yoshi '''out of his bag and has it blow some '''bubbles. Characters and items that are touched by the bubbles are trapped inside the bubble and travel upwards. One needs to press the attack button repeatedly in order to free himself. Nabbit himself can jump into a bubble, too, and use it as a recovery move. Down B: Nabbit puts away any item he currently holds (excluding those that are activated when picked up) into his bag. This allows him to basically hold two items at a time. In order to switch items, Nabbit has to perform another Down B and in order to get rid of an item, he has to hold it and just let go. Final Smash: Nabbit pulls out a Roulette Block and jumps at it, releasing a Starman. Nabbit turns invincible now and has the ability to long-jump and do massive knockback and damage simply by touching his opponents. The classic invincibility music plays during this and ends when Nabbit's power runs out. 'Alph' Okay, so let me explain. Yes, Alph is pretty much a clone of Olimar but more so a semi-clone than an actual clone. Not because he has very different moves to Olimar but that he utilizes the Pikmin in a different way. You see, I was very fond of how Olimar played back in Brawl so I decided to split Olimar and Alph into two characters: Olimar 'regains his complete moveset from ''Brawl, with up to five Pikmin at a time and plucking them in the same order (Red, Yellow, Blue, White, Purple). '''Alph on the other hand has Olimar's SSB4 moveset. Plus, he can carry up to three Pikmin at a time and also plucks them in a set order (Red, Yellow, Blue, Rock). Yes, you've heard correctly: Alph has an exclusive Pikmin type, Rock, while Olimar has White and Purple. Now, the special thing about Rock Pikmin is that, while you may not able to throw them very far, they can knock opponents back quite far. While the other Pikmin just deal damage, the sole purpose of Rock Pikmin is to throw opponents back. Now, Alph does receive a new Final Smash: Armored Mawdad , or as you might know it, the first boss of Pikmin 3. Now, this is a cinematic Final Smash. Meaning that Alph has to attack an opponent (or multiple opponents) in order to make the FS work. The FS takes Alph and the others back to Garden of Hope when the Armored Mawdad appears, starting to chase after Alph's opponents while Alph and his Pikmin ride on the beast itself. The Armored Mawdad captures the opponents and launches them into the air, likely offscreen. 'Cranky Kong' Whenever a new Smash Bros. game is announced, people are always like "We need more villains!" or "We need more females!". But you know what I say? We need more old guys! Yeah, technically the Smash Bros. roster has more old guys than one might think but I'm talking about really old people - like in physically old. Now, Nintendo somehow threw like all of their characters into the fountain of youth or something like that because ... they never age! But one does. And this someone should not be underestimated for that he is Mario's original rival - Cranky Kong! Now, until recently I wouldn't have thought he'd still have it in himself. Back when I still did SSB4 projects, I usually included him as an AT in similar style to Mr. Resetti. But one game changed everything: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. As you all probably know does Cranky show off that he still got it. So, in SSB5, Cranky is a rather lightweight but a bit heavier than Diddy. Despite his age, he's still fast when running but is quite slow when walking. When he walks, he actually depends on his stick, but when he runs, he doesn't need that old piece of wood. Cranky might not deal as much damage as his grandson but he does have the best jumping ability out of all DK characters, especially when he uses his trusty pogo stick. Plus, there are quite some devastating moves in his arsenal, such as a few with strong meteor smash chances. Neutral B: Cranky Kong jumps on his pogo stick. The longer the move was charged, the higher Cranky jumps. Landing on an opponent's head increases the jumping height further but land on a platform and Cranky safely lands back on his feet. Being hit by a pogo-jumping Cranky deals damage and quite some knockback. However, while it might seem like a good recovery move, Cranky has to have ground beneath him when he performs this move, so he can't use this move to his advantage when facing offscreen doom. Side B: Cranky Kong takes out a barrel in classic Arcade Donkey Kong fashion and lets it roll across the stage. Up to two barrels can be onscreen at once. Of course, being hit by a barrel deals damage and knockback. An alternate option to this move is the Bouncing Barrel that has the barrels bounce, making it harder to avoid them. And the third alternate variant is the Fire Barrel that deals a burning effect next to damage and knockback. Up B: Back in DKCR, Cranky sold items such as balloons .. and everybody's favorite parrot (well not mine because this would be my pet birds) Squawks. He helps out the old gorilla by taking him for a short flight in similar style to Alph's Winged Pikmin recovery. While flying, Squawks would shoot nuts at Cranky's opponents. Down B: So children, let's have a little test, shall we? What does Cranky Kong best? A. Kidnap Pauline B. Nag C. Jump on enemies. Well, all of these are correct but Cranky's most memorable trait is his constant nagging. Of course, he's not too happy with his opponents's performance and decides to teach them a lesson. So he sits down in his favorite ol' chair and lets out a cloud of nagging like "If I was as young as you, I'd have you KOed in a second!". This deals knockback and a bit of damage every second for five seconds. However, while performing this move, Cranky is open to any projectile attacks and being hit will cancel the move. Final Smash: For his FS, Cranky reverts back to his classic Donkey Kong self. He becames gigantic and throws huge barrels 'at his opponents. These barrels deals great knockback and medium damage while touching classic DK himself does more damage. The classic Donkey Kong Arcade medley plays in the background and ends when Cranky turns back to his old self. 'Bandana Dee It may be a simply coincidence but I'd like to announce: Kirby and the Rainbow Curse is coming to europe on May 8th, 2015! Now, as a die-hard Kirby fan, this announcement by NoE made my day yesterday. You see, NoE is usually a dick towards the Kirby series and pushes like all of his games back. Now, May 8th is actually way better than the Fall 2015 NoE was originally aiming at. And so here's my Bandana Waddle Dee idea! I shorted his name to Bandana Dee because his full name is way too long. As you can see, Bandana Dee doesn't fight just on his own but has classic Kirby enemies such as Waddle Doo or Bronto Burt to help him out. This was done to do something different/unique to the other things one could have BD preform with a spear. Like a Spear-Kopter everyone has in his fan moveset for some reason. I don't know, maybe I just can't imagine its brilliance but I think it's just weird, sorry. Anyway, Bandana Dee has pretty much the same properties to Kirby: Same weight, hitbox, jumping height (although he lacks the multiple jumps Kirby has at his disposal). His moveset, though, is more based on combos with each hit dealing a bit of damage. Plus, thanks to his spear, most of his moves have quite some range to them. Oh, and for his helpers: BD can only summon one of them at a time and each vanish once attacked or they fulfilled their task. ' Neutral B': BD aims and throws his spear. Similar to Yoshi's Up B, a cursor will appear on the screen and show at which exact angle the spear is gonna be thrown. In order to let go off the spear, one has to let go of the Special Attack button. BD's spear will deal damage and makes opponents flinch with a little bit knockback. The chances of KOing somebody this way are slim. Side B: BD calls for Waddle Doo that performs its signature Beam attack before vanishing. His beam deals quite some damage and knockback. BD can only call for one Waddle Doo at a time, just like BD can only call for a helper once at a time. Up B: BD calls for Bronto Burt who takes him for a flight. Burt may do nothing to protect BD but the Waddle Dee can defend himself with his spear. Attack Burt, though, and he lets go off BD and vanishes again. Burt will eventually run out of energy and vanish leaving BD fall to the ground beneath. Down B: BD calls for Poppy Bros. jr. to throw a bomb. Similar to Link's bombs, these can be picked up but will detonate on their own eventually. Poppy Bros. jr. will disappear upon throwing one bomb. Final Smash: Whispy Woods is already used so who is another reccurring Kirby boss? How about Kracko? Yes, BD summons Kracko for his FS although BD himself isn't too happy with Kracko appearing either. So he consumes Invincibility Candy which protects him from Kracko's unleashed storm. Kracko's smaller lightnings deal damage and make fighters flinch but not get knocked back. Kracko's charged lightning, however, deals massive damage and knockback. Eventually, though, BD will automatically defeat Kracko with a single touch, ending BD's invincibility and FS. 'Deoxys' Remember my search for a Pokémon to represent 3rd Gen from the last blog where I talked about Kirlia, Gardevoir and Gallade? You do? Good. Because Deoxys is somewhat of an "option" to me. It's there in case I don't use the Kirlia, Gardevoir and Gallade idea anymore. Plus, I just want to show it off here as well just for the heck of it. So, as you all probably know, Deoxys is a Psychic type and has the special feature of being able to transform into four different forms: Its normal form, showcased here, its Attack form, its Speed form and its Defense one. And this Deoxys is no different! With the help of a Special Attack (more for that down below), it's able to transform from its Normal into its Speed, Attack and Defense form - all in that order: Normal -> Speed -> Attack -> Defense -> Normal. This is actually quite similar to Shulk's Monado Arts: Its Normal form is the balanced one. All of its stats are pretty mediocre, none of them really stand out from one another. However, it got the same hitbox and reach as any other form of itself. Its Speed form has the lightest weight, the best walking and running speed, the highest jumping height (as well as a third jump) and the lowest falling speed. However, it does lack strength (its attacks are lowered by around 10% in comparison to its Normal form) and defense (again, like 10% off) so it can be launched and knocked back quite easily. Its Attack form has the same weight and speed as its Normal form. While the power of physical attacks have seen a major upgrade (around 30% in comparison to normal Deoxys), projectile attacks are still the same as with normal Deoxys. It's a bit slower and doesn't jump as high as its Normal form. Plus, it lacks defense, around 10%. Its Defense form is arguably the slowest of Deoxys's forms. Plus, it's the heaviest, has the fastest falling speed, the worst jumping height and the worst recovery. However, its defense has been increased by 50% making it very hard to launch anywhere and its weight is rivaled by Bowser. Neutral B: This move transforms Deoxys into its different forms. This works the same as Shulk's Monado Arts but Deoxys is able to stay in its forms indefinitely. Side B: Depending on the form Deoxys currently has, this move changes. Normal Form Deoxys uses Recover to heal itself. Unlike Gardevoir's Recover, this move always heals up to 50% damage but has huge starting and ending lags leaving Deoxys open to attacks in the process. Attack Form Deoxys charges up a Focus Blast. The more it's charged up, the bigger it is and the more damage and knockback it does. Speed Form Deoxys performs Extreme Speed. This move makes it pretty much teleport to the closest opponent and hit it with a blast that does quite a lot of knockback and damage. Defense Form Deoxys uses ' Iron Defense' to boost its defense stat and weight even more, doubling normal Deoxys's weight and becoming the heaviest character in the game in the process. Up B: Just like Kirlia, Gardevoir and Gallade, Deoxys also uses Teleport in a similar style to Zelda's Up B. Deoxys's Teleport transports it in the direction the control stick is currently held. It does damage and knockback to whoever is within its teleportation's way. Plus, it can also grab items this way unless it's already carrying an item. Normal and Attack Deoxys's teleport length is medium, Defense Deoxys's is quite short and Speed Deoxys's is the longest. Down B: Deoxys charges up its signature move Psycho Boost. Unlike other projectile attacks, this move splits up into three pieces that fly from Deoxys individually upwards and to its sides. Being hit by one of them deals damage for a few moments but doesn't make opponents flinch or get knocked back. Speed and Defense Form's Psycho Boost spheres are small, Normal Deoxys's are medium and Attack Form Deoxys's are the biggest. Final Smash: Deoxys unleashes Hyper Beam in the same style it did as an AT in Brawl and SSB4. Being hit by Hyper Beam deals damage and knockback. Deoxys can control the beam similar to Ness's and Samus's FS. Forms do not influence this move's strength in any way. 'Monita' To be honest I just added Monita to the roster I showed to you in my Merry Christmas!! blog as a sort of joke character and didn't intent to use her at all. But when I went back to the roots with the roster and looked at my past ideas, I tried to come up with a good moveset for all of them. This, of course, included Monita - and to my surprise, I actually had ideas for her! You see, originally, I wanted her to use many different, rather obscure, Nintendo accessories such as the Gameboy Camera or the Power Glove and somewhat be a rep for Nintendo in general. This version of Monita, however, felt soulless as I had trouble coming up with a good and innovative moveset for her. So having realized that she could actually be a fun character to play as, I went back to the drawing board and came up with this: Monita uses many items in reference to her role as guide through the Nintendo Land game. Not just in her Special Moves and Final Smash but also in her taunts, smashs and even throws. For example, her Up Smash has her juggle three balls from the NL minigame Animal Crossing: Sweet Day and her Neutral Aerial and Down Aerial even make use of the fork held by the chasers in the minigame. Monita is able to switch her hands for many different things such as boxing gloves, fans Monita is a lightweight, maybe even the lightest character in the game. Plus, her big hitbox makes her an easy target to hit as well. This, in combination, with her relatively bad recovery moves, makes her an easy target to KO. So you better keep your opponents at bay with her many projectile attacks. However, Monita is able to jump quite high as well and does pack a punch or two. When in close combat, Monita relies on rather quick combos whose purpose is to finish with a projectile and/or smash to knock opponents back. Neutral B: Monita uses two arms: One to hold a WiiU Gamepad and the other to swip its touchscreen to throw up to three shurikens at a time - just like in the minigame ' Takamaru's Ninja Castle'. In order to throw more than one shuriken, the player has to press the special attack button again quickly. However, only three can be thrown at once and afterwards, Monita switches back to her normal arm. Being hit by a shuriken deals no knockback but a bit of damage and does make opponents flinch. Monita can also control the direction of the shurikens with the control stick. Side B: Monita switches her hand for a fan. Now, this is quite similar to the Gust Bellows but not as strong and annoying. This move comes from the minigame Balloon Trip Breeze where the player had to create gusts of wind for the Balloon Fighter by swiping the touchscreen. Monita's fan has lower range and isn't as strong. Plus, when in the air, Monita uses this move to propel herself forwards which can be used as a recovery move. Up B: Now, this is the one move I'm a bit unsure of. But for critique, I talk about it anyway. This move has Monita switch her hand for a launcher holding a miniature toy version of Samus's Gunship, as seen in the minigame Metroid Blast. This miniature version will shoot any opponent until it runs out of energy or gets hit by an attack. Monita will NOT be sent airborne or anything like that in any way making this NOT a recovery move. That's why I'm doubting this move - it makes her lack any kind of vertical recovery. Down B: Monita sets up a miniature Yoshi cart from the minigames Mario Chase and Yoshi's Fruit Cart. Like in the latter game, fruits will appear in front of the cart and show the way it's gonna go. Being hit by the cart does damage and knockback. Plus, if the cart does eat a capsicum, it'll catch fire and run even faster and inflict burning damage on hit opponents. However, players can eat the fruit in the cart's way to recover a bit of health. Just, you know, watch out for that cart. Final Smash: Monita calls forth the Octopus from the minigame Octopus Dance and robot version of the octopus from Mr. Game&Watch's FS. Monita and her opponents are taken to a stage. The player has to press a series of buttons and the other fighters have to follow their rhythm. If they fail, they'll get damaged and after three turns, the final damage is dealt and the opponents are knocked back according to the inflicted damage. 'Porky' ' '''I didn't play much of Earthbound. And don't even get me started on Mother 3! The thing is that I have to level up and while leveling up itself is no problem, I just have no frickin' time to do that these days. When I play a game, it should be something I can breeze through like a platformer or action adventure. Luckily, July, August and September are gonna the big months for me this year when I don't have to study and have more time to play videogames and do whatever I want to do. And this includes playing Earthbound and the upcoming Mother 4. And before you ask, no, this is not an official sequel but another fan-made one. But it's so well made that Itoi, the "father" of the series, of all people gave them permission to use the name "Mother" and if he feels like it's a true successor his games, he'll consider it part of the series itself. You just can't have a bigger compliment as a fan game artist! So I'm, like many people, looking forward to play it (especially since I'm gonna wish for a computer that is actually able to play pc games - steam, I'm coming for ya - for my 20th birthday this year). Anyway, this has been a long text thus far and I didn't even talk about the secret star of the Mother series - Porky ... or Pokey? No, this is Porky. I prefer to call him that because 1. his appearance is based on his Mother 3 appearance rather than his original Earthbound appearance and 2. it's his japanese name. Now, Porky uses his Spider Mech armor from Mother 3 in battle, albeit being a quite smaller one than you saw in Mother 3, Brawl and in the picture provided above. I provided a second picture showcasing the size of Porky's mech in comparison to Toon-Link's. It's a rather small fighter who, however, has quite some width to it. However, it won't always stay that small as it sometimes "stands up" during some of its moves and taunts. It uses items with the help of an extra, more human hand. Ironically, the fighter may be called Porky but the brat doesn't even take part in the fight. His mech does all the work. The spider mech is a rather fast fighter who focuses on fast combos, knockback and close combat attacks. Plus, given its width, it's got a pretty impressive range to a lot of its attacks. However, while being pretty small, it's quite heavy for its size, being only a bit lighter than Ganondorf. Plus, it doesn't jump very high and lacks a horizontal recovery move. Some of its moves come mostly from Brawl as it only "sprays something funny" during its Mother 3 battle. '''Neutral B': Based on the laser attack from Brawl, Porky's mech charges a big ball of energy that evetually unleashes a small laser that the player can control (although it's a bit difficult to control). Being hit by the laser of the ball of energy does damage and knocks opponents back. This is one of the few ranged attacks. Side B: Again, based on a move from Brawl, Porky's mech unleashes a small group of Porky-bots that run towards opposing fighters and try to harm them by self-destructing. You can actually pick them up before they explode and throw them back at Porky. However, being hit by one deals great damage but not so much knockback. Up B: Once again, an attack from Brawl, Porky's mech leaps into the air and lands safely, dealing damage to anyone in its way. Now that I think about it, it's actually very similar to Dedede's Up B. So you can compare this move to that as well. ' Down B': Pretty much the only move from Mother 3, Porky's mech unleashes some sort of spray into the air around it, making opponents near him fall asleep. Yeah, that's really all to it. Final Smash: Porky's mech runs out of energy forcing Porky to eject himself from the armor and call for the Absolutely Safe Capsule. This object changes size depending on the size of the stage as it always covers 80% of the entire stage. The capsule is indestructable but eventually explodes into everyone's faces, dealing both, great knockback and damage. Afterwards, Porky returns to his spider mech armor''.'' 'Viridi' My relationship with Uprising has always been pretty difficult. I've always been very interested in the game - heck, even bought it on launch day! - and I really like what Sakurai did with the IP. But there has always been that problem: I'm a left-hander so holding the touchpen, or any pen for that matter, in my right hand is the most unnatural thing for me. I did buy the game with the Circle Pad Plus or whatever that unhandy thing was called but I didn't like how it felt on the 3DS. Plus, I eventually moved on to the old XL, still hadn't played more than three chapters of the game and then ended up on the New XL this February. And this changed everything. I really like how games look in 3D so I loved the idea of a 3DS. But not in its execution. You always had to hold the system in this weird, unnatural angle nobody, and I say nobody, wants to play games in. But this was finally fixed with the New 3DS and since then, I play like nothing but 3DS now. Dark Moon, New Leaf, and yes, even Uprising. I eventually came along with the normal controls although I'm still told it looks funny how I hold the touchpen in my right hand. But even before I fell in love with Uprising, I always knew that Viridi was to be my fav characters from the game. I just like her theme, her personality and so forth. So here's Viridi! Viridi is quite a light character (she weighs around the same as Zelda or Peach) while having a height similar to Toon-Link. Despite that, she's actually quite a heavy hitter when it comes to close combat and can launch opponents pretty far. Plus, she's got quite some ranged and projectile attacks as well. However, Viridi is quite slow and her projectiles don't have that far reach. Plus, she does fall quite fast. Neutral B: Viridi summons a line of small briers to grow out of the ground before her, acting as spikes to whoever jumps onto them. The longer it's charged, the longer the line of briers is. If the move isn't charged at all (a quick press of the button), Viridi launches herself forward, dealing damage and knockback to whoever is in her way. Side B: Viridi summons a Nutski that is firing a few lasers at opponents before disappearing again. Being hit by a laser only deals a bit of damage and makes you flinch. Touching Nutski itself deals damage and a bit of knockback as well. But you can attack and destroy it. Up B: Viridi launches herself into the air by summoning vines beneath her feet. Tilting the control stick while flying or moving before using this move will effect the direction Viridi jumps in. Touching Viridi while she's flying deals damage and knockback. Down B: Viridi summons a Bumpety Bomb. This bomb functions quite similar to a walking Bob-Omb. Upon using this move, Bumpety Bomb will rush forwards and won't stop until it crashes into any obstacle (excluding normal items but including Pokémon and ATs and explodes or it falls offstage. However, it'll explode naturally eventually as well if neither of the afromentioned conditions are made. Being hit by a Bumpety Bomb deals damage but moreso knockback. Final Smash: What else? Viridi summons the Reset Bomb for her Final Smash! This gigantic bomb will cover most of every single stage and fly from the ceiling until hitting the stage's lowest platform which is when it explodes. This bomb deals great damage and knockback and is quite certain to KO anyone above 50% damage. So this blog is finished now, too, and I must say. I'm a little disappointed. Well, not that disappointed. Not a single comment. Well, it may just be because you guess are busy. I can understand that. That's why I saved the more "experimental" ideas for another blog when, hopefully, more of you guys have returned to this wiki. Originally, I wanted to talk about Isaac as well but I just ran out of time. Plus, I'm not too happy talking about him and Viridi in the same blog (both have plant powers). So good-bye, see you in another blog! Category:Blog posts